


Helpless

by NotoYamato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoYamato/pseuds/NotoYamato
Summary: Era débil a su sonrisa, que parecía brillar tanto como el sol que llevaba tantos siglos sin ver. Era débil a sus ojos verdes, que la miraban como si fuera lo más hermoso que había en la tierra. Pero aquello era algo que debía acabar, no podía permitirse tener debilidades y menos dejar que alguien que duraría en su vida menos que un suspiro la afectara por el resto de su existencia.
Relationships: Monaco/Seborga (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Helpless

¿Por qué seguía yendo todas las noches a su encuentro? No era un comportamiento normal en Monique, simplemente era un humano más, alguien debía desechar, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de quitárselo de la cabeza. Había intentado no acudir a sus encuentros, no aparecerse ante él, pero era débil. Era débil a su sonrisa, que parecía brillar tanto como el sol que llevaba tantos siglos sin ver. Era débil a sus ojos verdes, que la miraban como si fuera lo más hermoso que había en la tierra. Pero aquello era algo que debía acabar, no podía permitirse tener debilidades y menos dejar que alguien que duraría en su vida menos que un suspiro la afectara por el resto de su existencia.

Se habían conocido en el reservado de una discoteca y pronto habían descubierto que había sido el destino quien le había llevado allí, ya que no era un sitio que ambos disfrutaran, así que sus encuentros habían cambiado, aprovechando el buen tiempo, en pequeños picnics a la luz de la luna en un pequeño parque escondido de la ciudad. Siempre era él quién se encargaba de traer algo de comida, siempre algo dulce que había cocinado el mismo (y aunque decía que no eran buenos, estaban deliciosos) para acompañar las incontables partidas a juegos de cartas, en las que Monique resultaba siempre ganadora. Eran noches agradables, como Monique nunca había conocido y le dolía ponerles fin, pero era lo mejor, para ambos.

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo con tanto fulgor que parecía querer competir con el mismo sol, lo que permitía ver sin problemas, lo qué hacia todo más difícil, no podría esconder el dolor que quería escapar de su pecho. Cuando llego al punto de encuentro, su acompañante le estaba esperando con una cesta en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara.

—Estaba preocupado, pensaba que no vendrías. Esta noche he preparado tartaletas de cereza, espero que te gusten~

—Siempre me gusta todo lo que cocinas Salvatore—El nombrado sonrió, haciendo que el dolor del pecho de Monique aumentara. Debía decírselo cuanto antes, no aguantaría una noche entera fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que esto continuaría—Pero… —No pudo continuar, el dolor tomo su voz. Por un momento agradeció no poder llorar, porque es lo que haría ahora mismo. ¿Por qué sufría así? ¿Era por qué le amaba? Pero no podía amarle… no podía amar a un humano, por eso debía alejarle de él lo más pronto posible. Pero Salvatore no quería ponérselo fácil. Noto como sus brazos la envolvían, buscando apoyarla, con comprensión, como si supiera lo que iba a salir de sus labios. 

—Esta es nuestra última noche…—Lo que salió de sus labios no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, que no necesito la confirmación de Monique. ¿Tan fácil era de leer? Con un solo silencio Salvatore había visto todo lo que pasaba y lo había aceptado… O eso parecía. No podía dejarle con dudas o peor, con esperanzas. Colocó sus manos en el pecho del más alto, apartándole de ella lo suficiente para romper el abrazo —¿Monique? ¿Sucede algo?

—Quiero que entiendas… Quiero que entiendas porque no podemos vernos —Empezó a empujarle con algo de fuerza hasta que la espalda de Salvatore dio contra el tronco del árbol que tenía a sus espaldas. Le sostuvo allí unos instantes, sin poder mirarle a los ojos, porque si lo hacía, no sería capaz de separarse de ellos. Tomo aire antes de empinarse levemente para poder llegar a su cuello, donde clavó sus colmillos para poder empezar a alimentarse de su sangre.

El líquido era el más dulce que había probado en su larga vida y se sentía tan bien tomarlo. Normalmente sentía sus fuerzas renovadas, pero tomando la sangre de Salvatore sentía como si fuera capaz de correr a través de un desierto con el sol sobre su cabeza, nadie podría detenerla. Se había prometido calmarse, no beber demasiado, pero esa sangre era tan adictiva, quería hasta la última gota e iba a conseguirla…

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta qué algo le había separado de su presa y que por lo tanto no seguía tomando su deliciosa sangre, lo que le hizo volver a la carga. No era normal que perdiera la cabeza mientras se alimentaba, pero esa sangre era algo maravilloso y debía seguir bebiendo. Se lanzó hacía Salvatore, que se sujetaba como podía en el árbol, intentando mantenerse de pie, pero cuando se acercó a él una fuerza la lanzó de espaldas, haciendo que cayera y derribara otro de los arboles del parque. Aquel golpe la hizo reaccionar, devolviéndole poco a poco la cordura que había perdido por unos instantes. 

Se sentía avergonzada porque se había comportado como una recién transformada que no era capaz de mantener la calma mientras se alimentaba, y aunque había logrado el objetivo inicial de asustar a Salvatore hasta el punto de que seguro no quería volver a verla en su vida, no podía dejarle así, se lo debía. Se levantó del suelo y se atuso el pelo y el vestido, más como un gesto que como algo realmente efectivo ya que el vestido había quedado roto y sucio, al igual que su peinado, pero debía demostrar que todo volvía a estar bien.

Salvatore no se había movido del árbol, y aunque aún se veía débil no había rastro en su cuello de que allí hubiera habido una vampira alimentándose hasta hace unos instantes. Aún en la distancia Monique podía ver en sus ojos algo de miedo, pero también algo de preocupación y de alivio. 

—Vaya… nunca te había visto sonrojarte—Monique rodó los ojos, ¿cómo era capaz de flirtear tras un momento como ese? Pero algo hizo click en su cerebro cuando analizo la frase. Se llevó las manos a la mejillas y la confusión y el miedo aparecieron en su rostro. Estaban calientes. Bajo sus manos notaba como la piel de sus mejillas estaban calientes por la vergüenza. Su miedo se incrementó cuando su nerviosismo hizo que su corazón “latiera”. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Qué me has hecho? ¡¿Qué eres?! 

—Debería preguntar yo si me has hecho algo con esa mordida, todavía me molesta un poco el cuello

—¡Déjate de juegos Salvatore, RESPONDE!

—Está bien, aunque en mi defensa diré que no sabía que esto pasaría, no solemos estudiar que le pasa a un vampiro bebe de nosotros, esto también es nuevo para mí—El joven cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, mientras que una luz le empezaba a envolver que obligo que Monique a desviar la mirada—Ya puedes mirar, pero no te asustes por favor. Bueno, vale que no soy un peligroso vampiro como tú, pero puede impactar también… ¡Ah, a lo mejor te hago daño con todo esto de la luz! —Monique dejó de prestar atención a su balbuceo, estaba aún asimilando aquello que tenía delante. Todos sus pensamientos sobre Salvatore parecían ser ciertos ya que lo que tenía delante era a un ángel, literalmente, a un ángel. 

Sus alas, aunque plegadas ahora a su espalda parecían vibrar con nerviosismo que demostraba la voz de su dueño. Eran de color blanco, de un tono que a Monique le recordaba al de la luna llena de final del año, igual de brillante y puro. El cuerpo de Salvatore parecía emitir el mismo fulgor, esa luz que la vampira pensaba que eran imaginaciones suyas era real y lo estaba contemplando ahora mismo. Salvatore era un ángel, un ser inmortal como ella… Una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios, seguida de varias que no pudo contener.

—¿Monique? ¿Estás bien? —El ángel se separó del árbol y se acercó a la vampira para comprobar que estaba bien. Monique sacudió la cabeza cuando le notó cerca y volvió a colocar sus manos en su pecho para poder empinarse, pero esta vez en vez de morder su cuello lo que hizo fue besarle en los labios entre risas. No era así como imaginaba su primer beso con él, pero era muchísimo mejor que en sus fantasías. Notó como al castaño le costaba corresponderle, lo que le hizo volver a reírse. Al parecer era el primer beso del angelito y eso le gustaba. Tardó unos instantes en separarse de él, dejando besos cortos sobre sus labios, disfrutando de cada uno de ellos. Volvió a poner los pies en el suelo, notando como su corazón seguía “latiendo” con fuerza tras aquello. Ahora sabía que aquello era obra de beber sangre de ángel, pero no sabía todo el alcance, pero tendrían tiempo para averiguarlo.

—Estoy más que bien Salvatore. Me siento como nunca en mucho tiempo gracias a ti.

—¿A mi sangre?

—No, a ti—Volvió a dejar un beso en sus labios, pero esta vez hizo que bajara, colocando las manos en su nuca —No tengo que dejar de verte porque… no eres humano. No tengo que abandonarte nunca porque tenemos la eternidad para nosotros, para estar juntos… Porque yo…

—Te amo Monique—Las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon de nuevo antes de soltar una pequeña risita de felicidad—Es más, le pregunte a mi hermano si estaba bien, es decir, somos ángeles y se supone que tenemos que querer a todas las criaturas de Dios por igual, pero querer a una más puede ser egoísta, pero dijo que el amor que mostraba al hablar de ti era igual de puro y seguro que Dios lo aprobaba. Bueno, ahora no se si eres hija de Dios y puede haber problem-. —Un beso cortó su diarrea verbal, lo que le hizo perder el hilo de pensamiento.

—¿Por qué no retomamos nuestra noche? Aún huelo las tartaletas que has traído, podemos comerlas, disfrutarlas y luego hablar de lo que quieras. Tengo varias preguntas para ti, angelito~—Le costó separarse de él para recoger la cesta con la comida, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa, ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, unos segundos lejos pronto serían olvidados en sus eternas vidas.


End file.
